Golf and golfing equipment have existed for hundreds of years. Over time, different types of practice and training aids have been developed to assist golfers in their quest for a lower handicap. Putting is one aspect of the game that requires precision and skillful muscle control. Because a proper putting stroke can be critical to golfing success, various devices are marketed and sold to golfers who are seeking to improve their putting proficiency.
One known putting trainer may be characterized as a T-shaped putter attachment. This device is designed to point along a line parallel to the desired target line. Although useful for its intended purpose, this device does not help the golfer properly align his or her putter relative to a target or target line before or during the putting stroke. In addition, putting trainers utilizing this basic concept typically obstruct the user's view of the golf ball, the putting surface, and/or the putter head. A clear view is important because a golfer typically focuses on the golf ball before and during the putting stroke, and any obstructions may be distracting to the golfer.
Other putting training devices may interfere with either the golf ball, the putter head, or the putting surface. Such devices may cause the golf ball to roll over unnatural surfaces or force the golfer to perform an unusual putting stroke. Such devices are undesirable because they fail to replicate actual putting conditions. For example, one known putting device is configured such that the golf ball must remain on a base plate during the putt. The thickness of the base plate inherently raises the golf ball above the putting surface and the surface of the base plate affects the outcome of the putt. Unfortunately, practicing on an unnatural surface does not allow the user to develop the skill and muscle memory required when putting on varying surfaces. Thus, a golfer trained by such a device may putt inconsistently depending upon the speed, break, or grain growth of the green.
For best results, a golfer should keep his or her head relatively stationary during a putting or other golf stroke. Unfortunately, many known putting devices require the golfer to lift his or her head to verify the alignment of the putter and/or the target line. These devices may do more harm than good because a user may develop improper putting techniques during practice sessions.
Several conventional putting trainers utilize some form of measuring apparatus to analyze the mechanics or geometry of the putting stroke. These trainers typically require the reading of various measurements or the interpretation of data. While such devices may be adequate for precise scientific analyses, they may not provide real-time feedback to the golfer during the putting stroke. In addition, these devices may not allow a golfer to quickly and easily repeat the practice stroke, which is important for developing muscle memory.